


卡鸣 One Night Stand/一夜情

by kknristhebest



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kknristhebest/pseuds/kknristhebest
Summary: "It's just a one-night thing!"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, はたけカカシ/はたけカカシ, 卡卡西/鸣人 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/漩涡鸣人
Kudos: 8





	卡鸣 One Night Stand/一夜情

**Author's Note:**

> 全文1w+  
>  设定是七代目x暗部下属，（以防别人看不懂我在胡言乱语什么先解释一下，文中是卡西单箭头鸣人，也请注意避雷）  
>  又名《七代目在某天醉酒后不小心跟暗恋自己多年的下属一夜情了的那些事儿》  
>  我有在真情实感的ooc（我认真的，很ooc），全文不讲逻辑不讲生理知识，没有捉虫，一口气爽完了之后没有再改病句，请酌情食用。

全文1w+  
设定是七代目x暗部下属，（以防别人看不懂我在胡言乱语什么先解释一下，文中是卡西单箭头鸣人，也请注意避雷）  
又名《七代目在某天醉酒后不小心跟暗恋自己多年的下属一夜情了的那些事儿》  
我有在真情实感的ooc（我认真的，很ooc），全文不讲逻辑不讲生理知识，没有捉虫，一口气爽完了之后没有再改病句，请酌情食用。  
———————————————————

他在头痛欲裂中醒来。

七代目火影每天都会早晨八点整惊醒一次，比闹钟还要准时。无论他前一天在几点睡去，他好死不死的生物钟总是会雷打不动地在工作日的起床时间叫醒他。漩涡鸣人撑起身子，带着朦胧的睡眼习惯性地环顾四周，却发现周围完全是陌生的景象。

这艳红色的床单是怎么回事？自己为什么正靠在一个爱心型的抱枕上？床顶上垂下的纱帐是柔和的淡粉色，阳光透进来的时候显得格外暧昧。鸣人意识到自己浑身都是赤裸着的，而让他意识到这一点的则是天花板和面前墙壁安着的两面巨大落地镜。

这里他妈的是个情趣酒店。这是他紧接着意识到的第二点。

本来疲乏的大脑顿时被惊得困意全无，鸣人连忙掀开被子跑到镜子前打量自己，双脚踩到地上的时候只感觉两条腿都酸痛的不行，浑身上下都软得像在醋里泡了三天三夜似的。但他无暇顾及这些，镜子里的自己浑身上下都遍布了青淤和吻痕，背部和臀部甚至还有掌掴的红印，后穴还有些胀痛，小腹和胸口上还残留着干结的不明液体。垃圾桶里躺着的几个用过的避孕套是给他最后致命一击的证据，佐证了他心里的不祥预感。

他应该是跟人一夜情了，而且自己还是被上的那个。

无暇再想太多，床头上的钟表分针已然指到了致命的八点半，如果再不赶去火影办公室的话他又会被鹿丸狗血淋头地痛骂一顿，而他还想保留跟陌生人一夜情还被上了之后仅剩的一点点属于火影的尊严。鸣人把到嘴边的那句我操你妈咽进肚子里，抓起丢到地上的衣服套上，潦草地洗漱了一下就匆忙跑出了酒店。在大堂退房的时候他恨不得把自己套在一个麻袋里，羞耻得满脸涨红，不敢抬头看工作人员认出七代目之后脸上浮现的诧异表情。

“9:01，今天还差一分钟。”他顶着凌乱地头发推门而进时，鹿丸正靠在办公桌上掐着表等着他了，“嘛，但还是有进步。”

犬冢牙也在，像是到了很久了，赤丸懒洋洋地躺在地板上甩着尾巴。牙冲他挥挥手：“你这当火影的来的还没我早可不行啊，实在不行就给我当吧。”

“你们就别笑话我了…我已经很努力按时了…”鸣人浑身肌肉都在酸痛，看到满桌的文件更是恨不得给自己当场叫辆救护车。他绕过两个人，疲惫地把自己的外套挂到衣架，像滩橡皮泥一样仰头枕在椅背上，完全忘了自己脖子上还留着吻痕，那斑点的红痕就像是往他脸上“我跟人做爱了”几个大字。

而鹿丸和犬冢牙看到这一幕之后的表情也逐渐扭曲了起来。

“你不打算…遮一下吗？”鹿丸首先把目光移向别处，指了指鸣人裸露的皮肤，“那啥，就那个。”

“操！”

鸣人无辜地眨了眨眼，跟同样满脸惊愕的牙对视几秒之后才反应过来，手忙脚乱地从衣架拽了条静音的围巾围上。

办公室里的三个人尴尬地沉默了三秒。

牙清了清嗓子率先斗胆发言：“想不到你还玩的挺开哈。”

“谁他妈玩的开了啊我日！”

“你他妈自己去钓妹子不叫上我们一起！到现在还装！是不是哥们！”

“这要是真是个妹子就好了…”鸣人头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。

整个屋子的气氛又随着他这句话降到了绝对零度，站立着的两个人的表情从怪异变成了惊愕。犬冢牙一时之间无言以对，和鹿丸一起当场石化。

犬冢牙石化之后的爆发差点掀翻了火影大楼的屋顶。

“男的？！？！”

“你小声点可不可以啊我操！吵死了！！”座椅上的人捂紧了耳朵，毫不留情地吼了回去。

鹿丸惊得说不出话，他发誓这是他第一次开始重新审视自己面前的好兄弟。什么狗屁火影日常行程都先见一会鬼去吧，他现在说什么也要搞明白面前这人的性取向。

“是谁？”

火影呆在椅子上，茫然地摇了摇头表示自己不知道：“我记不住了，我记得我昨晚去和我爱罗他们喝酒，然后喝大了之后就…就断片了，再之后发生的一切就什么都没记住。”

“等等，”鹿丸一针见血地打断了他，“既然你今早也没见到那人，也不记得昨晚发生了什么，那你怎么就能断定那人是个男的？除非…”

除非他是被…的那个。

他想到这里猛地倒抽一口凉气，鸣人脸上那种尴尬与慌忙的表情完美印证了他大胆的猜测。

什么事都瞒不过奈良家的人，鸣人开始相信村子里这句俗语绝非无头无脑的谣传。在犬冢牙爆发出今天第三声怒吼之前鸣人当机立断地从椅子上跳起，大跨步地上去死死捂住了他的嘴。

“闭上你的嘴，说出去我就完了。”

而被捂住嘴的少年很识大体地点了点头，嘴里发出呜呜的闷哼声，大致意思就是在问：鹿丸说的是真的？

是真的。鸣人在两个人灼灼目光地逼视下意识到自己没法继续回避这个问题，硬着头皮点了点头。

“我操…你还敢说你玩的不开？”牙有气无力地喃喃，“男的诶大哥？”

而鸣人没法反驳他，愤恨地对着他的裆飞起一脚。

在让两人赌上自己一族的荣誉发誓自己绝对不会告诉第四个人之后鸣人才稍微放宽了心。才上了半天的班，他已经觉得自己累得要晕厥过去了，而鹿丸可能是因为同情他昨晚莫名其妙被日了的经历，居然格外大度地准了他一个下午的假。

鸣人回家第一件事就是冲进卫生间淋浴。热水缓解了他身上的大部分的酸痛难耐，他一边细细地搓洗下身上那些干结的液体，一边面红耳赤地打量着自己身上布满着的淤青和红痕。

他撒谎了，他昨晚确实喝大到断片，不过脑海里还是依稀能记起一些片段，只不过实在想不起那人的脸长什么样。他能记住的只有自己被那人粗暴地推倒在床上，手被情趣酒店里的手铐拴在床头，整个人跪趴着，被握着腰肢狠狠后入。还能记得异样的快感一波接一波地涌上大脑，让他在不停的战栗中射了一回又一回。

不知道为什么，在想到这些的时候他的阴茎又再度昂扬起来。鸣人暗暗嘟囔了句脏话，握住自己勃起的坚挺，上下撸动了起来。他细密地低喘，在水流声下有些放肆地低声呻吟，脑海里不停地闪动着那些令人难以言说的画面，还在隐隐胀痛的后穴随着前端传来的的快感也变得酸痒了起来。

他想要的不是这些，或者说，不只是这些。

鬼使神差地，鸣人把手伸向沐浴露的瓶子，吃力地单手挤了几泵黏滑的液体在手心上。他出神地盯着自己挂着晶莹液体的手指，犹豫了几秒钟，还是慢慢的把手伸到背后，试探性地塞了两根进入后穴。

容纳度比他想象中的还要好，昨天的激烈性事让他的甬道被良好地扩张，吞了两根手指后肉壁还在欲求不满地抽动。他试探性地动了起来，不自觉地咬紧牙关，熟悉而又陌生的异样快感重新席卷而来，让他几乎站不住脚。敏感的穴肉死死咬着手指，无意中触碰到的一处突起让他颤抖着叫出声，他又多按压了几下，那里像是有自己最为敏感的开关一样触碰不得。索性房子是独立栋，屋子里又没人，鸣人没有再抑制自己的呻吟声，没抽插几下就哭喘着射了自己一腿。

鸣人死死抿着唇，沉浸在高潮的余韵里，无力思考太多。他且当刚刚自己怪异的举动是在满足自己的生理性需求。当上火影之后每天忙的晕头转向，太久没照顾过自己的身体了，欲求不满也是常事。

但他的身体好像太久没被唤醒过，突然地背刺激了之后反而变得像个填不满的黑洞。

还想要更多的，想要更实质性的刺激。

浴室氤氲的雾气让他呼吸有点困难，鸣人把自己身上新染上的脏污冲去，潦草地擦干身上挂着的水珠，围了条浴巾在腰上就推开了门。

在他擦拭着自己滴着水的发梢走到客厅时，他看到了本该空无一人的沙发上坐着自己此时最最最最不想见的人，或者说是一类人。

“火影大人。”

自己的部下。

身着暗部服饰的青年男子坐在那里应该已经有一会了。火影从卧室里走出来时他立刻站起来，恭敬地单膝跪地行礼，却掩不住前者看到他时那种原地僵住一般的尴尬。

“卡卡西…？”他突然感觉口渴，说话的时候像有火星子划过喉咙，“你是怎么进来的？”

“您前两天给了我您家里的钥匙。”被称作卡卡西的暗部忍者如实答道，声音温吞平淡。

“我去过办公室，鹿丸告诉我您在家。我敲了很多次门都没有人应，担心您出事就擅自闯进来了。听到您正在‘洗澡’就在这里等着您了。”

温吞平淡个屁啊，这混蛋为什么故意把洗澡这两个字咬的这么重。

鸣人这才回想起来自己前两天因为太忙了，把钥匙给了卡卡西让他帮自己放文件的小插曲。而这段小插曲在不久后就被他抛在脑后，钥匙也没要回来。

“你什么时候来的？”

“不久之前。”

他发誓这是他漩涡鸣人干过最蠢的事，也是他这辈子最丢人的24小时。火影跟陌生人莫名其妙和一夜情之后还被部下撞见手冲，是说出去都离奇到不会有人相信的程度。

“…站起来说话吧，有什么事吗？”秉承着“只要我脸皮够厚我就能把这段天聊下去”的原则，鸣人仔细斟酌了一下发现自己此时此刻撞墙出逃的可能性也不大，只能强扯着笑脸问他。

“也不算是真正的要事。”卡卡西稍微犹豫了一下，“只是想问问火影大人，昨天傍晚失约于我的那场约会，有什么时间可以再补上呢？”

是有这么回事来着，昨天和卡卡西约了一起去居酒屋喝酒。但火影乱七八糟的应酬一向不少，不到傍晚鸣人就被告知风影和雷影来了，他只能赶紧匆忙地收拾一下东西去接待远道而来的客人，连亲自告知一声都没时间，就拜托了鹿丸告知卡卡西一声。

他在微笑，眼角眉梢流连着温和的笑意，而他的语气却让鸣人打了个寒战。明明是是轻飘飘的问句，声音冷得却像淬了冰，浑身上下透露着危险的气息。

———你放我鸽子，我很不高兴。这是鸣人唯一能从他意味不明的笑意里读出来的暗示。自己部下流露出的对他的强烈占有欲让鸣人觉得有些不适，隐约间感觉像有什么东西在刺他的脊背。

不过换位思考一下，被莫名其妙放了鸽子肯定会很让人不爽吧。鸣人想到这里便也没有太在意卡卡西的异样，脸上绽放开了灿烂的笑容，用力地拍了拍对方的肩膀：“抱歉啦！今天补给卡卡西怎么样？我正好有一下午的假期。”

白发青年听到他这样说，放肆在身周涌动的不爽气场才有了点收敛的迹象，乖顺地点了点头，目光在鸣人裸露着的胸脯上游离：“火影大人…你要不要穿件衣服？”

“啊，抱歉抱歉…”鸣人顺手扯了件沙发上的卫衣套上，“昨天去喝酒之后和那里的小姐玩的有点…你懂的。”

反正他不知情，装一装风流人设也无伤大雅。

暗部忍者意味深长地看了他一眼，眼里的笑意更甚，令人捉摸不透：“我明白，大人。”

向卡卡西解释了自己今天实在不能再喝酒，而对方也表示完全理解之后，他们决定去做一些只有小情侣和亲密好友会去做的事——吃吃晚饭啦，看看电影啦，之类之类的。

刚开始鸣人还觉得没有什么不适，他和谁都混得很熟。直到电影院里的人都用一种看异类的眼光打量他俩的时候，他才开始意识到自己和部下——还是同性部下在大庭广众下做这种奇怪的事情是不是不太好。尤其是卡卡西把一桶爆米花塞进他怀里的时候，自己表现的就像个正在约会的羞赧女生。

不过管他呢。鸣人又惬意地往电影院的软椅里陷了陷，把自己调整到一个舒适的坐姿。鹿丸罕见地被菩萨附身好不容易许给他的的一个假期，才不能被别人的议论毁了心情。

等待电影开场的那段时间总是最漫长的，鸣人抓了一把爆米花一颗颗地扔进嘴里，无聊地嚼着，身边的暗部忍者也懒懒散散地靠在椅背上，目光时不时地飘向鸣人，但每次在鸣人视线与他对上的一瞬间又猛地扭头看向别处，像个伪装恶劣的偷窥狂，怪异的很。

没过多久影院里的灯光就缓缓暗了下来，影片亟待开场。“这是个什么片子？”鸣人看着荧幕上浮现的墓地场景心里暗叫不妙，侧过头悄悄问身边看得正专心的卡卡西。

对方伏在他耳边轻轻耳语了鸣人此生最怕的三个字。

恐怖片。

“你他妈的…”鸣人脸色刹那间变得苍白，幸亏影院里黑漆漆的，别人看不见七代目瞬间扭曲起来的五官。

“诶？怎么了？”对方说话时尾音带着些许的上扬，像是恶作剧得逞之后的幸灾乐祸，“难不成火影大人怕鬼吗？”

“……没有。”

如果不是碍于身份没法动粗，他真想把这个混蛋叫出去现在立刻马上跟他干一架。

他赌气似的把自己摔回座椅，打算接下来的两个小时内不会再跟这个故意公报私仇的混蛋多说上一句话。但愤怒抵不过荧幕里突然放大的女鬼脸和萦绕在影院里的凄厉哭叫，每当一个恐怖镜头出现时他就会被吓得想要哭爹喊娘。但碍于面子他不能喊叫出声，只能默默地在抓住卡卡西胳膊的双手上添上几分力气。对方没有喊疼也没有抱怨，只是在他把头埋进自己肩膀里时轻轻拍打着他的背，安抚性地抚摸他的脸颊。与此同时，面罩下的嘴唇也愉悦地抿出一个计谋得逞的微笑。

“七代目，我觉得我们下次来看电影的时候只定一个位子就可以了。”

灯光再次亮起的时候，鸣人发觉自己半个身子已经陷进了卡卡西的怀里：一条腿横着搭在他的双腿上，一只手揽着他的脖颈，另一只手还在紧紧攥着他的手腕。炙热地鼻息扑在他一边的脸上，两个人的距离近到只要卡卡西愿意的话，随时都可以扭头用嘴唇厮磨他的耳廓。

好吧，可能两个大老爷们出来一起看电影，还他妈是恐怖片，确实挺怪异的，比看爱情片还要怪异。

他赶紧把自己的身子抽出来，脸颊和双耳热的像是有火燎过。

“抱歉…”鸣人一边说话一边捡起地上的空爆米花桶扔进旁边的垃圾箱里，不敢看他。

“哪里，”卡卡西听起来比电影开场前还要愉快几分，“我很开心，七代目。”

你在开心个毛线球。

卡卡西执意要送鸣人回家，鸣人也确实还被恐怖片里的情节吓得不轻快就没再三推辞。他们没有走来时的路，不知怎的就绕到了自己今早狼狈跑出来的情趣酒店门前。大红色的爱心灯牌就这样不加掩饰地挂在店面上，打扮成兔女郎的模特立在门前，灯红酒绿的淫靡气息扑面而来，一些不太好的回忆瞬间涌入鸣人的脑海。忙了一天，他差点忘记了自己要揪出凶手这码事

“怎么了？”卡卡西见鸣人在那里驻足，试探性地问了一句。

“嗯…没什么，我想进去确认一下东西。”鸣人突发奇想，“你在这里等我一下。”暗部忍者茫然地点点头，鸣人扭头冲进了门。

“你好，请问你们这里的大堂有监控吗？”

工作人员的态度很友好，鸣人很顺利地就调到了监控，他用32倍速快速播放着，直到看到烂醉如泥的自己被扛进了大厅。

鸣人连忙按了暂停键，放大之后仔细观察背着自己的人的样貌特征。

这人穿的衣服怎么这么眼熟？他妈的为什么他会穿着暗部的衣服？为什么他有白色头发？？虽然监控的画面极其模糊，不过所有能收集到的线索都指向了同一个人，那就是现在正站在门外等他回家的旗木卡卡西。

鸣人承认这是自己想破脑袋都不会想到的人选，说他跟天王老子睡了都没这个离谱。

但冷静下来仔细想想 其实也没那么…奇怪？卡卡西确实长得还不错，而且性格也好，平日里和他走的也很近。如果说他要找个同性伴侣的话——

他妈的在想什么啊，现在的问题难道不是要去找他对质吗？？鸣人带着满腔的愤怒杀出了门，而罪魁祸首正在路边倚着路灯柱懒洋洋地等他。

“我问你，昨天晚上是不是你——”他杀气腾腾地冲到卡卡西面前，却不知道该怎么继续下去这个羞耻的话题，半截质问梗在喉咙里硬是说也说不出来。

而最令他窒息的是，卡卡西神色自若地点了点头。

“你为什么不早说？”

“火影大人也没问我啊，”他又笑眯眯地弯起了眼睛，做出一副人畜无害的样子，“我从来也没欺骗过您。”

“你他妈的…”鸣人居然并没有自己想象中的那样生气，只是对自己面前耍无赖的暗部忍者极其头疼，“昨晚到底发生了什么？我实在是记不清了。”

卡卡西似乎很愿意娓娓道来。从他的叙述里，鸣人得知是自己昨天在居酒屋里喝了个烂醉，自己歪歪扭扭走回家的时候撞见了在外巡逻的卡卡西，对方看鸣人实在是走不动路了，夜也已经太深，就把自己背进了个就近的酒店。

“然后你就开始脱我的衣服，”卡卡西指了指自己，“嘴里还嘟囔着我要，之类的……”

“好了好了你不要再说了……我知道了嘚吧哟…”

“但无论怎样，还是我轻慢了您，”他正色，垂下头颅摆出部下的姿态，“我甘愿受罚。”

这是什么牡丹花下死做鬼也风流的发言。

金发男子深深地、深深地吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出。他们面对面地站着，沉默了良久，卡卡西恍惚间看见鸣人的嘴唇翕动了一下，然后他听见了七代目的声音，像是在梦里般虚幻不真切。

“……要做吗？”那声音说。

卡卡西绝对会是个好恋人，鸣人在混沌之中茫然地想。他第一次在清醒的时候拥抱一个男人，衣服被一件件剥下的时候紧张到身体都在微微战栗。卡卡西轻轻地揽着他，在他耳边呢喃。

“别紧张。”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭鸣人的耳廓，激起了鸣人一身鸡皮疙瘩，“可以吻你吗？”

他此时无法抗拒来自卡卡西的任何请求，只能令他摆布。卡卡西轻轻地把自己的唇压在了他的上面，舌头灵活地滑进鸣人的口腔，撩拨逗弄。鸣人很快就败下阵来，任由他把氧气一丝丝夺走。卡卡西摁着他的后脑让他无处可逃，因为缺氧喉咙里发出低闷而不满的呼声。

“把你弄痛了吗？”虽然嘴上带着歉意，但双手已经不老实地滑到了鸣人的胸膛处，粗鲁地戏弄那两点已经挺立了的乳肉。鸣人低低喘息着，敏感脆弱的地方被一直挑逗弄得他无所适从，扶在卡卡西的肩膀上的手想把他尽力推开，但是身体却还是诚实地往前迎送着，渴望更多的快感。他中午刚射过不久的阴茎又已经在短暂的前戏中挺立，前列腺液可怜地挂在铃口处，晶莹透亮。

鸣人以一种极其色情的姿势躺在床上，他的双腿呈M形大敞，卡卡西还不忘在他的身下垫了个枕头，抬高了他的盆骨处，使得隐秘的后穴完全暴露在空气中，能看见它随着主人的呼吸而微微抽动着。鸣人害羞极了，随便抓了个枕头把自己的脸捂住，不敢松手。朦胧中他听到了什么东西的盖子被扭开以及液体被挤出来的嗤嗤声。下一秒就有什么东西探到了他的穴口处，激得他狠狠打了个寒战。他隐约听到了卡卡西喊他放松下来，随即一根冰凉湿滑的手指滑进了他的甬道。

穴肉猛地咬紧，突然进入体内的异物带来尖锐的疼痛与快感，让他失声呻吟了出来。而那根手指却没有因此而停下，它缓缓地探索，旋转，很快就找到了那处突起。卡卡西毫不留情地用手指碾压旋转那处脆弱的点，疼痛完全消失，取而代之的是随着碾压而一波一波席卷来的快感。几度让躺在床上的人哭喊出声。

卡卡西无比熟悉鸣人的身体，对他身体的阈值了如指掌。经过昨晚一晚上的缠绵，他早就知道该怎么让鸣人爽到颤抖。又是雨点般的亲吻和噬咬落在鸣人身上，给后者本就吻痕遍布的身体上添了几处新的淫靡痕迹。卡卡西轻轻地舔咬着鸣人锁骨上最显眼的一块红痕，轻轻地对他耳语：“七代目大人，您喜欢吗？”

“闭嘴啊…不要这么叫我…”日常用的时敬语在此时变得无比淫荡。鸣人咬着牙低低咒骂，还没说完就又被伸进了一根手指，让他喘息得更加激烈。而他的身体恐怕比他想的还要渴求被快感浇灌，即使是这样空虚感还是不断传来，两根纤长手指被完全吞吃，甚至还叫嚣着要更多。

鸣人勉强伸出手，笨拙地抚摸卡卡西早就已经支起的裆部，隔着一层布料都能感受到勃起的滚烫。他暂时从快感的潮中抽离出来，支离破碎地吐出几个字。

“你他妈…快点…进来…”

而下一秒他就后悔了。天知道自己昨天晚上是怎么把这么大一根东西完全吞进去的，反正他知道现在的自己肯定是做不到。不过对方完全没给他反悔的时间，没做多余的润滑，就着他分泌出来的肠液便生生挺了半根进去。这次是痛感大于快感，鸣人死死抓紧了床单，弓起腰身似乎想找角度让自己不再那么吃痛。但没有用，紧涩的穴一时间没法容纳那么大的尺寸，但还是乖乖承受着这份痛楚。他闭着眼胡乱地哭叫着，试图把异物推出去。

“好痛…好痛…”

卡卡西也没好受到那里去，鸣人因为痛楚和紧张而死死地咬着他不肯放，让他无法深入。他低声粗喘着，拭去鸣人眼角的泪水。而后者则完全没有意识自己在哭叫中唾液和眼泪已经流了满脸，只是想尽力地不让自己那么难受。

他俯身下去亲吻哭闹着的火影，舔咬他的嘴唇和乳头，在他微微放松之际缓缓地推进自己的阴茎，到最后完全深埋进了他体内。

“你好棒。”他舔舐去鸣人眼角的最后一滴泪水，缓缓地抽动起来。痛感逐渐变成了滔天的快感，比手指来的更加粗暴和强烈，不讲道理地席卷了鸣人的大脑，让他的喉咙除了发出甜腻的哭喘声之外什么都说不出来。

鸣人感觉自己像是在浪潮里的船，他没法控制自己，只能在爱欲的潮水里随着卡卡西的律动而起起伏伏。他怎么从来没注意到过自己的部下有这样好看的下颚线条？本来毫无波澜的漆黑眸子里此时被点燃了异样的欲火，看向他时的眼神充盈着占有欲和控制欲。换作平时，他隐忍克制的部下绝不会露出这样有兽性的神情，所以鸣人迷醉在这种目光的洗礼中，享受着这种独属于自己的时刻。

鸣人早就已经射了一回了，前列腺被不停蹂躏碾压的快感让他的阴茎硬得不需要撸动，卡卡西只是稍稍一爱抚，它就立马抽动了两下，在鸣人的颤抖和呻吟下吐出白浊的液体。

他被卡卡西摁在床上，屁股高高撅起，腰肢塌陷，胸膛紧贴着床面。这个似曾相识的体位让他想起了昨夜的风流事，记忆和眼前的景象交叠在一起不由得让他更觉得羞耻。而身上的人见他分神，一巴掌掴到了他的臀上，激得他一哆嗦。

“你干什么！”

“不许分心，七代目。”

卡卡西微微眯起眼睛，手掌用力地揉着刚刚在他留下的淡红掌印：“不准在跟我做的时候想其他的事。”

可是他不知道鸣人脑子里的“其他事”只是昨天晚上的活春宫。掌印火辣辣的反而加剧了他的快感，虽然脑子很抗拒这一切的发生，但他的身体却很诚实地照单全收，甚至还索求着更多。

“我说啊——卡卡西是生气了吧？怪我昨天没能陪你？”他勉强挤出一句话和勉强的笑容，伸手揩去卡卡西脸颊上的汗珠。而后者听到这话的时候整个人猛地一顿，没有回答他，更加用力地顶到了甬道的更深处。

破碎的呻吟随着身体的逐渐适应被渐渐拼凑成甜美的叫床声。鸣人眼神失焦地盯着天花板，勃起已经因为射了太多次而发热发痛，而甬道却还是柔顺地接受卡卡西的阴茎在他体内肆意的蹂躏。

“我…我好像又要…”熟悉的感觉又一次袭来，鸣人难捱地扭动身体，“我又要…”

而这次马眼却被手指堵住，他射不出来，阴茎难耐地抽动着。鸣人睁开朦胧的泪眼，嗔怪地瞪着卡卡西，而后者只是又加重了几分力气。

“火影大人，别这么自私。”

“不要这么叫我…求你…啊…”

鸣人的脑子一片混沌，而对方一口一个“火影大人”则让他无法思考，只觉得滚烫的温度从自己的头顶烧到了脚趾，整个人都蒙上了一层异样的红晕。前端的快感的不到发泄，但敏感点还是在被毫不留情地亵渎玩弄，鸣人感觉自己游离在天堂和地狱之间，在快感和忍耐中蜷缩起了全身。

他脑子逐渐变的越来越混沌，快感也随之登顶，后穴在没有射精的情况下强行高潮了一次。浑身不自觉地颤抖抽动着，大脑一片空白停止思考的同时感觉有什么滚烫的东西泼洒到了自己身体的最深处。

卡卡西粗重地低喘着，把脸埋进他的肩膀里胡乱地舔咬着。鸣人耳边一片轰鸣，几近听不见东西，在欢愉中流下泪水。对方像玩弄一块没有生命的软肉一样咬弄着他的耳垂，在他恍惚间呢喃了什么。

“我爱你。”

这三个字像是落到肩膀上的羽毛般细小而轻弱，细微到让鸣人怀疑是他耳鸣时产生的错觉。

“我也爱你…我…受不了了…求你…”

但他神智已然不清醒，此时此刻脑子里没有任何想法，就连唾液濡湿了一小片床单都茫然不觉，此刻他能感知到的只有自己无法抒发欲望的前端，在一波一波的快感冲刷下在难耐地抖动。他哭喘着，身体泛着漂亮的薄薄红晕，恳求着对方让自己射出来。

堵住自己马眼的手指挪开了，被憋的发青的阴茎几乎是在挪开的一瞬间就抽动着射了鸣人一身。浑浊的液体飞溅，卡卡西俯身舔舐去他柔软小腹上沾染着的精液，度到他的嘴里与他唇齿交缠。

“好累…”

这是鸣人在恢复清醒的神智后能说出来的第一句话。他太累了，没法去思考任何事。

“需要我抱你去洗澡吗，七代目？”

鸣人已经无力再去生称呼的气了，微弱地点了点头。卡卡西把他横抱起，一步一步地走向浴室。他在清理的过程中几度腿软到站不住脚，最后倒在床上就酣睡了过去。而身边的卡卡西不知道在想什么，翻来覆去了许久才能浅浅入眠。

他还是老样子，即使是周末也会在早晨八点整准时醒来，而他部下的生物钟恐怕还要更变态一些。鸣人醒来时身边已经空无一人，而卡卡西正站在窗台上向外眺望，不知道在想什么。

鸣人翻身下床，身上随便挂了件卡卡西的宽松睡衣，上前几步打断他的沉思：“在想什么？”

正在出神的白发青年并没有被他吓到，依然望着远方，平淡的声音听不出一丝波澜：“你。”

“餐桌上有做好的早饭，”他紧接着又说，“吃之前要放微波炉里热一下。”

“我不就在这吗。”鸣人没接他的后半段话，余光瞥到卡卡西手指夹着的烟，自己的部下平时是个不沾烟酒的人，这点鸣人心中还是有数的。

卡卡西没回答他，不知道在想什么。

“我记得你不抽烟？”

“偶尔。”他弹了弹烟头上的灰，抿了下有些干涩的唇，说话的时候会带出几个烟圈，“感觉难受的时候会。”

鸣人没问他为什么会难受，只是好奇心作祟，伸手从他的烟盒里也抽了一根。

“给我也点上吧？”

卡卡西倒是很乐意借他个火，他学着记忆里阿斯玛的样子狠狠地吸了一口烟头，却不想把自己的眼泪都呛了出来。

早晨的时候有风刮过，凉飕飕的，拂过他们的面颊。八点的木叶村尚未完全苏醒，各家各户都紧闭着窗门，在一片寂静中还能听见密匝匝的树叶里传来几声蝉叫。今天又是一个完美的艳阳天，阳光吸干了地上的水分，湛蓝的天空上连一丝浮云都没有，风都把它们刮走了。

鸣人心情舒畅，感觉自己装大人失败的样子很滑稽狼狈。他开始大笑，笑的眼泪都出来了几颗。而卡卡西只是侧头盯着他，也不说话，嘴角微微翘着。

“你知道吧？我喜欢你。”

鸣人在捧腹大笑中隐约听到了这样一句话。那声音很远又很近，远到像是风吹来的幻觉，近到像是身边人对自己的低语。

但不是幻觉，昨天在床上听到的那句我爱你也不是幻觉。很难用除了“喜欢”之外的词去解释卡卡西对鸣人的执着。明明可以做更好的工作却还是留在他身边当护卫队，明明知道自己有忙的推辞不过来的应酬和工作却还是会因为他冷落了自己而不自觉地露出那种吃醋和不爽的神情，明明自己是个男的，却还是…

为什么没早发现呢？朝夕相处的部下和朋友一直喜欢自己这件事。

果然还是他太粗枝大叶了啊，鸣人暗自苦笑着。事情可能要变得越来越麻烦了。

喜欢你。

那声音又重复了一遍，音量不大，很快就消散了，在他心头留下了浅浅的痕迹。

喜欢，你。

我知道的。

鸣人心里这样答道。


End file.
